Sugar and Boredom
by RAVEN50
Summary: The ducks go on vacation, but what happens when an overly hyper Nosedive is mixed with waves and the beach? … Surfing! Will Nosedive live up to his name? … Probably. But the greatest question of all is, Will love blossom out of boredom? N\M, ch2 is u
1. I Want Sugar

Disclaimers: I do not own The Mighty Ducks, Disney dose. K? 'nuf said  
  
Author's notes: I have dedicated this story to a few of my favorite fanfic authors. You'll know who you are when you read this story. I have enclosed several quotes from various other fanfics so you can tell.  
  
SUGAR AND BOREDOM  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I Want Sugar  
"Wakey, wakey Lil'Bro!" Wildwing said as he threw a sock at a sleeping Nosedive. "Hmmmmmmh!" Nosedive groaned, and rolled over. "Dive, now!" Wildwing said firmly, putting his shoes on.  
  
"Don't make me sic the leprechaun people on you." Nosedive mumbled half asleep and through a pillow. Wildwing crept to the end of Nosedive's bed. One of Nosedive's feet stuck out from under the whirls of blankets.  
  
Nosedive never made his bed also enjoyed jumping on it so it was always a mess. Taking advantage of the blankets askew, Wildwing grabbed Nosedive's ankles and yanked him upside-down.  
  
"Heeeeeey!" Nosedive yelped, "No-Fair!" waving his arms, but it didn't help any. Wildwing had him held entirely off the ground.  
  
"Wake yet?" Wildwing asked grinning. Nosedive, defeated but still stubborn grumbled an affirmative. "K." Wildwing dropped his brother back on his bed.  
  
"Get dressed, we have practice after breakfast." Wildwing said as he shut the door.  
  
As Nosedive entered the kitchen, Taunya was at the stove flipping something in a pan, Duke and Mallory were having a conversation wile nursing their coffee cups, and Wildwing was getting a carton of milk out of the fridge.  
  
Nosedive, now feeling totally awake, was bursting with energy. He ran and slid across the linoleum in his socks with a "Hello People!" at the top of his lungs. "Morning!" Sliding past Duke and Mallory, Nosedive's feet slipped out from under him and he fell on his back.  
  
Mallory and Duke burst out laughing. "Well, that was graceful." Wildwing said laughed sarcastically. "Hey, well that's my middle name!" Nosedive replied laughing wile he got up. "Well that's funny, I thought your middle name was Nicholas." Wildwing said sarcastically, causing everyone else to laugh even more.  
  
"I made pancakes." Taunya crooned, carrying a platter-full of them to the table. "Asome Doll! I'm starved." Nosedive said as he jumped to his seat at the table. "Don't call me 'Doll'!" Taunya chastised Nosedive "K. Dolly." Nosedive said grinning.  
  
"Just for that, you're not getting any!" she teased passing him. He put on his puppy-dog eyes "Pees, pree pree pees (please, pretty pretty please) Tauny" He pretended to beg. "You are so childish, Dive." she said, pilling pancakes on his plate.  
  
"Thanks Doll." Nosedive said as soon as Taunya turned around. Taunya ignored the comment. "Pass the syrup, please." He asked his teammates. They all looked at each other. "Do we really need to give the kid more sugar?" Mallory groaned. "Yess!" Nosedive answered from the other side of the table.  
  
Wildwing grinned and slid the bottle of syrup to Nosedive. "Thanks Big'Bro." Nosedive said as he proceeded to drown his pancakes in syrup. "Sorry guys, ya just need syrup for pancakes. Their terrible without it." Wildwing apologized to his teammates.  
  
"You just had to give him sugar, you hate us, don't you?" Duke remarked. "Yep! And I hate you all so much, that I'm going to make you go to the coast and have fun." Wildwing replied. "Vacation?" Mallory asked. "Oh yeah!" he confirmed.  
  
"Asome! I'm going surfing!" Nosedive said starting to sing 'Surfing USA' "Taunya and I are going shopping!" Mallory said with a high-five to Taunya.  
  
Everybody was buzzing about plans at the beach. Wildwing even felt sorry about having to pop their bubble for the moment. They still had a week to go, several practices to attend and one game to play.  
  
Later: Finished with practice, the duck returned to their quarters to change and shower. "Lunch time!" Nosedive yelled as he ran down the hall. Wildwing sighed 'only Nosedive could have energy after four hours of practice.'  
  
Wildwing reluctantly followed his brother to the kitchen. "Wiiiildwiiiing?" Nosedive called. Wildwing smiled and answered flatly "no." "Please?" "No." "Wing?" "No." Nosedive tried asking with puppy-dog eyes "Peees?" "No."  
  
"What are you guys fighting about now?" Mallory asked, walking into the kitchen behind Wildwing, still brushing her damp hair. "Please?" Nosedive asked once more. "No." Wildwing said again. "He wants ice cream for lunch but, he's not getting it." He explained.  
  
"Hmmmmm. sounds to me." Mallory said as she opened the freezer. "Wing!!?" Nosedive exclaimed. "Hey Mall, Can you make me a bowl?" Wildwing teased Nosedive, who was now in a headlock. "Noooo fair!!" the teen yelled.  
  
"We're so mean." Wildwing said sarcastically with an evil grin. "I agree." Mallory replied as she held a spoon full of ice cream just out of Nosedive's reach. She waved the spoon a round in front of him, his eyes following its every move. "Really no fair!" Nosedive said trying to break his older brother's grip, but attempts were futile. Mallory once move started teasing Nosedive. She waved the ice cream around in front of his face, almost as if she would allow him the bite, then took it away and shoved the spoon of ice cream into Wildwing's bill.  
  
"Thank you." Wildwing said surprised through a full mouth. Duke chose this moment to walk in. He was sort of surprised, but any thing dealing with the Flashblade brothers was any thing but normal. Wildwing had Nosedive in a headlock while Mallory was spoon-feeding Wildwing ice cream. Wildwing and Mallory were enjoying terrorizing the 'kid' (as Duke calls him) and Nosedive was trying to get loose. And they had to do all this in the direct center of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask." Taunya sighed from behind Duke. Wildwing, Nosedive, and Mallory looked up at the other ducks. "Hi! They're being evil. Malls teasing me and feeding Wing ice cream! I can't breath! Help!" Nosedive shouted.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll let you go." Wildwing said as he unwound his grip on his brother. As soon as Nosedive was completely free, Nosedive dived at Mallory, tackling her. He grabbed the box of ice cream and sprinted to his room and locked his door.  
  
"Dive! Not the whole box?!!" Wildwing yelled. "Any body up for sandwiches?" Duke asked getting the bread out of a cabinet. The other ducks looked at him with blank faces. "What?"  
  
Meanwhile: Nosedive locked the door behind him and collapsed on his bed. He had forgotten to grab the spoon. ' I'm not going back out there, my beak will work just as well.' he thought to him self.  
  
As it turned out, his break just barely fit in to the box, but Nosedive was just as happy with the results. Not to mention getting sticky dried ice cream all over his face and bill. To make it worse, it was rocky road, so his face was now brown with little marshmallows sticking to his beak.  
  
Nosedive grabbed a towel and tried to wash his face. "Oooops.!" he went to the bathroom and wet the towel. This time, getting better results. His face was no longer covered in chocolate and his face feathers were no longer sticky. Good.  
  
Nosedive started to thing of ways to get back at Mallory and Wildwing. "Boy, they're going to be sorry." He laughed, as he started preparations. 


	2. Payback

Disclaimers: I do not own The Mighty Ducks, Disney dose. K? 'nuf said  
  
Author's notes: I have dedicated this story to a few of my favorite fanfic authors. You'll know who you are when you read this story. I have enclosed several quotes from various other fanfics so you can tell.  
SUGAR AND BOREDOM  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Payback  
"Nosedive Nickolas Flashblade!!!" an angry Wildwing yelled. Nosedive was awake at once, "Uh-oh!" he knew what had Wildwing had found. In the middle of the night, after Wildwing had fallen asleep, Nosedive took it upon himself to get even.  
  
Nosedive had completely sealed his brother's bunk in plastic-wrap, making a perfect cubical. He had used 4 rolls on Wildwing's plastic prison, and a roll of 'duck-tape' (the cute kind with the little yellow duckys on them. Heh!)  
  
Wildwing sat on his bed annoyedly poking at the plastic. He had to tilt his head because he was too tall. Nosedive couldn't help the Polaroid camera and get several snapshots of his brother in his plastic prison. Wildwing jerked up fast, ripping the plastic bubble and tried to free his lower half clumsily almost falling over  
  
Nosedive, taking advantage of his brother's awkwardness, took off down the hall to Duke's room and beat on the door.  
  
"What?" Duke yelled from inside, "Hurry, let me it let me in!" Nosedive urged. Duke grudgingly opened the door. Nosedive rushed past him. "Hurry, Lock it!" he breathed.  
  
"What is this all about, Kid?" Duke asked groggily. Nosedive grinned and hand him the pictures. Duke about fell over laughing. "And I did it Mall too!" he gloated. "Oooooo. she's gonna kill you." Duke replied. "Yeah, I know. I get death treats daily. I must really have a death wish, but I'm not worried about her right now I'm more worried about Wing. 3-2-1."  
  
As Nosedive said '1', Wildwing beat on the door. Duke craftily hid the pictures in a drawer. "Duke, Just give me Dive and I won't hand you over to Mall in the morning." Wildwing said through the door. "Don't attack, I'm opening the door." Duke said as he opened the door. "Thanks Duke."  
  
"Traitor!" Nosedive yelled as he ran to the other side of the room. "Hey, he's a vary good negotiator, Kid." Duke replied. Wildwing cornered Nosedive, but the teen was quick enough to avoid capture.  
  
"NOSEDIVE!!!" they heard from the next room. "Well, I guess Mal-Mal woke up." Nosedive laughed. "I'm going to kill you!" Mallory burst in the doorway of Duke's room. "Big ut-uh!"  
  
Nosedive decided that Mallory was more terrifying, and jumped behind Wildwing. Duke found this extremely hilarious and fell over laughing.  
  
In unison Mallory and Nosedive shouted "Duke shut-up!" but that only made him laugh harder.  
  
Wildwing sighed; once again he was a duck shield. (not to be confused with human shields, seeing as he is a duck) Sandwiched between Mallory and Nosedive was just about normal. (for them anyways) 'Well, I guess I should save my brother. Malls is a lot worse than I am.' He thought to himself. Wildwing turned around and literally picked his brother up. (Literally)  
  
Nosedive let out a yelp of surprise as Wildwing picked him up. Wildwing ran down the hall and into their room, locking the door behind them. He set his brother down. "Thanks Big-Bro, Mall was going to.!" Nosedive didn't get to finish his sentence before his brother started tickling him.  
  
Nosedive fell to the floor laughing so hard and Wildwing persisted to terrorize his brother. "Help! Ahhhh! . I can't . breath!" the younger brother managed to choke out between busts of giggles. "You are . too . evil!" He managed to say. Wildwing stopped for a moment, and Nosedive tried to catch his breath. "I know I am. Where do you think you got it?" Wildwing said as he resumed torturing his little brother.  
RAVEN: I hate typing so you'll get the story slower than I'm writing it. Sorry, I type so slow. The next chapter is going to vary interesting.* Giggles and reads ahead in the book* Spatula wars are inevitable in the future, along with a nice stroll on the beach.  
  
"Oooops, I said to much. Oh well, more Sugar!" *runs and grabs leftover Easter candy* "Mmmmm.Cadbury eggs.not enough sugar! Nooooooooo!" 


End file.
